


The King's Song

by Songbird321



Series: Dorks in Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mentioned Armin/Annie - Freeform, Mentioned Sasha/Connie - Freeform, Prom, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott is considered the king of prom-posals. But he can't think of a single way to ask his boyfriend, Jean Kirschtein. What's a king to do? Part two of Dorks in Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Dorks in Love au! This one was actually written first, back for Marco Bodt Week 2015 on tumblr for the prompt "Love is in the Air." I apologize for the amount of cheesy fluff that's about to unfold.

“Hey, Marco. Got a second?” 

The freckled boy smiled up at a nervous Connie as he casually closed his history notebook. The final bell had just rung and students were pouring out of the classroom.

“Of course. What’s up?” Marco asked, noticing how tightly Connie’s fingers were squeezing strap of his messenger bag. “Something on your mind?”

The other boy bit his lip, his eyes watching as the last student disappeared into the hall before sliding into the desk right behind Marco’s and pulling out his phone. “Okay, I need your help. So, I was looking on Instagram, right, when I saw all of the amazing promposals you’ve set up for people…” 

“Oh boy,” Marco said, covering his hands with his eyes. 

“No, dude, seriously! You’re like, the king of promposals,” Connie replied, showing him a picture of Franz and Hannah hugging next to a post-it note covered car. “Like how you gave Franz the idea to cover Hannah’s car with post-its of all their favorite memories and quotes and song lyrics and other disgusting things like that. Or…” Connie flipped to a picture of Christa and Ymir on a playground, the shorter girl standing on a raised platform so her lips could reach the top of Ymir’s head. The brunette was smiling up at the blonde, who held a beautifully drawn sign that read ‘Roses are red, violets are blue, cheesy as it is, I must go to prom with you. Yes?’ “How about the nifty little tip you gave Ymir to use that pick up line, huh? Christa died from how sweet it was.”

Marco blushed, looking at the picture with a smile. “Or how about,” Connie continued, setting his phone down. “How about what you did for Armin and Annie?”

The brunette stifled a laugh. “Connie, that didn’t really work out…”

“What do you mean? She said yes,” the shorter boy replied. 

“She hid under a table when she saw him come in with the guitar,” Marco argued lightly. Connie huffed noncommittally. 

“That’s just cause Annie’s shy and there were a bunch of people in the room. But I mean, come on, Armin rewriting ‘Smooth Criminal’ and performing it live was freaking fantastic. It was adorable, and you know it,” he pointed out. Marco shrugged. “And because you’re the master, I’d love it if you could help me find a way to ask Sasha.” 

“Of course,” Marco nodded. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Connie tapped his chin, looking up at the light. “I guess… I’d like to use a pun or two, cause you know, she loves those,” he answered, his cheeks flushing a pale pink. Marco smiled at the his nervousness. “And I mean, I think she’d appreciate food of some sort but I don’t know, man.” 

“Hmm,” Marco said thoughtfully, looking absently at the window. “Food puns, food puns… Ah! Got it!” he said, snapping his fingers. Connie stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Order a pizza and have it arrive before she does, and write ‘Sasha, I know this is cheesy, but will you go to prom with me?’ on the inside of the lid, and when she says yes, you pull out a head of lettuce and say ‘then lettuce go to prom together’!” The brunette clapped his hands then spread his arms wide with a goofy grin. 

“Oh my god,” Connie said, awkwardly falling out of his chair and pulling Marco into a tight, awkward hug. “You are a saint! Praise the promposal king!” Marco laughed, standing up as Connie released him. “I’m going to put that into action tomorrow night!”

“Do it,” Marco said encouragingly as he scooped his books into his backpack and began to walk out of the room with Connie. “I’m glad I could help.”

The halls were deserted now as most of the students had made their way home for the day. “Well, of course. You’re like the best,” Connie replied as they reached the stairs. “By the way, how are you planning to ask Jean, sire?”

Marco blushed. “I uh… I… I have no idea.” 

Connie frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I just… it has to be perfect, you know?” Marco answered, meeting Connie’s curious hazel eyes with his own troubled brown ones. “Like, I can make up the perfect plan for you and Sasha, but it’s only perfect for you and Sasha! Or Annie and Armin, that was specific to them! And I have no problem doing that for other people; Ymir and Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt, Franz and Hannah, it’s easy. But when it comes to Jean I… I just… I can’t think of anything!” He let his face fall into his hands as they reached the main hall, the doors only a few steps away. 

Connie placed a reassuring hand on Marco’s back. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” the shorter boy said gently. “Just give it some time. And hey, if you ever need help, a lot of us owe you one.” Marco smiled as the two boys shoved their way through the main doors, meeting a large crowd of people staring back at them.

“What’s going on?” Connie asked, looking around. 

Suddenly the chords of a guitar sounded from the strangely silent mass of students. A section on the right parted and Eren Jaeger appeared, strumming out a familiar tune. Marco felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion, giving Connie a look. The other boy just shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused. 

“We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I standing there, on the first day of our freshmen year,” Eren sang to the tune of Taylor Swift’s Love Story. Marco’s head cocked to the side, terribly out of sorts as he watched Eren continue to strum away at the guitar as if this happened everyday “See the students, see those backpacks, the lockers,” Eren continued. “See you make your way through the crowd, and say ‘hello’. Little did I know…”

“That you were in the band, I played on the trombone, but the teacher said ‘stay back from the clarinets’,” Armin picked up the song, making his way through the crowd from the left side, opposite Eren. The huge grin on his face peaked Marco’s ever-growing suspicions. He snuck a glance over at Connie. Sasha played the clarinet; he would know, they’d been having a battle over who got to be second chair behind the one senior who got first. “And I stood there in the hallway, saying ‘you move too slow’. And you said…”

“Romeo, save me, these harmonies are all the same. I’ll be waiting for you at the football game,” Christa added on, sitting on the edge of the steps, Ymir sitting next to her with her arm slung around the blonde’s shoulders. Her eyes were trained on Marco, which struck the brunette as odd. “You’ll be my prince, and I’ll carry your books to class. It’s our love story, baby, just say yes.”

Marco laughed in spite of himself, glancing over at Connie to see the shorter boy fixing an amused grin on him as he took a deep breath before belting in his less than on pitch voice:

“Romeo, save me, this project is a whole ordeal. There’s too much tape and glitter glue, man, the Odyssey is real,” Connie sang, his smile widening as Marco watched him with a terrified sense of realization. “You’ll be my prince, and yes, we’ll study for that test. It’s our love story, baby, just say yes.” Eren played a shortened version of the song’s bridge, during which the crowd in the center parted, revealing a smiling Sasha, who naturally took up the song next. 

“But you got tired of waiting. So you kissed me in the center of town. And I loved you like crazy, so I said yes and I’ll repeat now, as I say,” the brunette sang, her voice fading at the end as she stepped aside, revealing a certain significant boy with a two-toned undercut with flowers in his hand and an adorably nervous blush on his cheeks. Marco’s lips parted with an inaudible gasp. 

“Romeo, save me, you beat me to the chase last time. I could’ve searched forever for a way to ask you ‘please be mine’,” Jean began, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Marco couldn’t pull his eyes away, feeling his face burn as butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. “So here’s my own spin, on a classic tale that you began. Star-crossed, please, we’re more than that. We first met as nerds in band…”

Marco’s hands flew to his mouth, forming a teepee shape over his lips as he began to smile uncontrollably. 

Jean’s face lit up at Marco’s reaction, his voice gaining strength as he launched into his final chorus, moving closer to the steps with each phrase. “Marco, be my Romeo, you won’t be dancing on your own. I can do the cha cha slide, but that’s all I really know.” Jean had reached the bottom of the three short steps and held his arms wide. “We can pick out our ties, and match them with a suit vest. It’s our prom story, Marco, please say…” 

“Yes!” the brunette replied in an excited whisper, vaulting down the steps and throwing his arms around Jean, hugging him so close it hurt. Jean laughed, squeezing Marco tightly as Eren continued to strum chords in the background. The other students cheered. 

“How was that, Mr. Promposal King?” Jean whispered in his ear. 

Marco giggled, nuzzling his head against Jean’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to have to abdicate my throne,” he said, pressing his lips against Jean’s cheek until the other boy pulled back and replaced that cheek with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
